moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Toasty's Tune!
Toasty's Tune! is a one-part story that was published in Issue 51 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Toasty *Diavlo *First Officer Ooze *Splutnik *Dr. C. Fingz *Captain Squirk Story It was a beautiful day in Monstro City and Toasty was taking a stroll, humming his favourite tune. "Doot dee doo," hummed Toasty, merrily. "What's that awful sound?" fizzled Diavlo. He looked around and saw it was the Buttery Breadhead warbling the ditty. "Will you please keep it quiet? That song is SOOOO annoying!" But Toasty kept humming! The Buttery Breadhead was so happy that day that he just couldn't stop his happy song from coming out! "FZZZT!" Diavlo got so mad that he grabbed toasty and tossed him into his fiery head. Luckily Buttery Breadheads LOVE the heat, so Toasty was happy as could be. In fact, he kept humming the tune. Talk about having a song stuck in your head! Suddenly, smoke started coming from Diavlo's ears - his cratery head was about to blow! KABLOOEY! Toasty was catapulted into the air and landed with a thump. "WAHOO! That was fun!" chirped the Buttery Breadhead. "But I'm going to need some buttery moisturiser after that!" Toasty carried on his merry way, humming all the time, until... Doot POP Doo! Toasty couldn't believe his earbuns! It was the tune he'd been humming all day coming from behind an abandoned building! Toasty peeked around the corner and saw the Zoshlings. They were crowded around their ship arguing about something. "That's NOT how it goes," said First Officer Ooze to Splutnik, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you need some Cosmic Ooze... You're sounding awfully off-key." "Lemme try again," said Splutnik, buzzing round with a kazoo in his mouth. He parped out a tune and the ship lit up but then went dark again. "No, it's like this... wait, what was that?" asked Dr. C. Fingz. "Shhhh!" Toasty threw his hand in front of his mouth. He hadn't realised he'd started humming along to the song! Slowly he crept out from behind the corner where he'd been standing. The Zoshlings all stared at Toasty and then over at the ship. The Rhapsody 2 was lighting up like a Christmas tree! "Keep humming!" shouted all the Zoshlings. Toasty thought of how annoyed Diavlo had been at this humming, but then he took a deep breath and belted out the song. "DOOT DEE DOO!" The ship's engine started to whir and soon it was up and running. "Great Planet Glenn! Look at that! Thank you so much, Toasty," said Captain Squirk. "Your song's saved our ship! We've been stuck here all morning trying to get the melody right." "Oh, crumbs!" said Toasty, flushing jam-red with happiness. "I just loaf that tune!" Trivia *'Toasty's Tune' is the only one-part story that has ever been published in the Moshi Monsters Magazine, this is likely to keep up with content values due to the number of magazine pages being reduced from 52 to 36. Category:Stories